Tonos de azul
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: No supo cuantas horas estuvo enfocándose en su pintura, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo viendo como lentamente su obra comenzaba a tomar vida, era casi mágico la forma en la que una simple línea o un tono podían cambiar completamente todo el paisaje, el nivel de precisión y concentración que se requería era muy parecido al ninjutsu medico y eso la maravillaba.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Bellas Artes, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

Sus manos no paraban de temblar, era casi incomprensible como el pequeño y delicado pincel aun no había caído al suelo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que sucedió y como prueba se podían observar una incontable cantidad de pequeñas manchas de pintura adornando el elegante suelo de madera obscura que tenía su pequeño estudio. Con un largo suspiro envío una pequeña onza de chacra a su mano dominante para detener las vibraciones y sin parpadear siguió trazando las largas líneas frente al lienzo, casi terminado la pintura que se encontraba frente suyo, el amarillo manchaba sus manos y gran parte de su ropa mientras terminaba los últimos detalles, y dejando el pincel de lado observo la ultima parte que le faltaba pintar.

Su mirada se dirigió inadvertidamente a la enorme cantidad de pintura color azul que se encontraban justo encima de su escritorio, decenas de pequeños frascos etiquetados con sofisticados nombres se destacaban por sobre los simples rojos o verdes que habían allí, sin embargo, a pesar de la cantidad de ellos, la gran mayoría estaban casi completamente intactos y entre ellos tres frascos casi resaltaban por la falta del contenido dentro de ellos, de hecho parecían tan usados que los nombres que los identificaban estaban borrados y la todo su empaque estaba manchado por diversos colores.

Casi de forma inconsciente camino hacia ellos, y con una maestría que demostraba una gran practica comenzó a mezclarlos, una tercera parte del más obscuro, dos tercios del más claro y solo tres gotas de blanco habían formado el hipnótico azul cielo que tanto conocía, con mucho cuidado de no derramar su mezcla tomo el pincel más fino de su colección, cuyas cerdas habían pasado del universal tono blanco a teñirse de aquel color entre celeste y azul, y lentamente comenzó a delinear los diferentes detalles, su mano se movía automáticamente mientras manejaba los colores, utilizando su mezcla de azules así como el negro y el blanco comenzó a darle diferentes luces y sombras, le había tomado una gran cantidad de tiempo siquiera pensar en poder pintar de esa forma, pero luego de muchas lecciones y pinturas arruinadas, casi podía considerarse buena en ese arte en especifico.

No supo cuantas horas estuvo enfocándose en su pintura, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo viendo como lentamente su obra comenzaba a tomar vida, era casi mágico la forma en la que una simple línea o un tono podían cambiar completamente todo el paisaje, el nivel de precisión y concentración que se requería era muy parecido al ninjutsu medico y eso la maravillaba.

Cuando dio el ultimo trazo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sin querer arriesgarse a ver su obra completa, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad se encontró mirando sus manos machadas de diferentes colores, el naranja brillante se destacaba por sobre el resto, generándole cientos de sensaciones encontradas que casi no podía distinguir, el anhelo, el cariño y la tristeza eran algunos de ellos, y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica cuando, al tener la valentía para mirar su pintura, aquel color fue lo último que noto, sus ojos se quedaron completamente hipnotizados en aquel color azul, después de tantas semanas mezclando los diferentes tonos en proporciones diferentes, finalmente había logrado imitar ese color tan único y sin embargo podía sentir como la ira se apoderaba de ella.

Sin ningún control sobre sus movimientos se encontró a si misma golpeando su propia pintura casi con desesperación, podía ver, de forma borrosa por la enorme cantidad de lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, como sus manos comenzaban a mancharse aun mas debido a la pintura fresca, se derrumbo casi sin fuerzas contra el suelo mientras que el lienzo se soltaba del precario caballete que usaba y caía sobre ella. Con su frente apoyada contra la pintura comenzó a sollozar, su largo cabello rosa comenzaba a mancharse de amarillo, naranja y azul pero no podía importarle menos mientras sus enormes y rotos ojos verdes miraban a la persona representada frente ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Su voz estaba quebrada mientras intentaba parar de llorar — ¿Por qué no queda igual? — Dijo aferrándose a aquel lienzo y deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que cobrara vida y se convirtiera en la persona a la que más anhelaba tener a su lado.

Porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar del tiempo y a pesar de lo que intentara no podía imitarlos, aquellos ojos fríos y muertos que le devolvían la mirada nunca podrían compararse con la calidez y el amor con la que Naruto la miraba, aquel brillo y armonía era imposible de recrear para ella, y mirando a su alrededor lo noto, que no importaba la pose, el paisaje o la forma, todos los ojos de todas sus obras siempre plasmaban lo mismo, aquella mirada hueca y vacía que encontró en los ojos de Naruto hace tantos años luego de ser acecinado por su mejor amigo.

Con un suspiro recobro su compostura y con una mirada decidida empujo la, ahora arruinada, pintura hacia un costado y tomando un lienzo en blanco comenzó a esbozar, quizás y tan solo quizás esta vez podría igualarlos, después de todo, ella no podía rendirse, aquel era ahora, su nuevo camino ninja.


End file.
